Zechariah
Zechariah The youngest son of the prominent Alexander Smith, Zechariah Smith '''was once a happy and normal child during the 1800s. But because of his Father's abuse and alcoholism, Zechariah and the rest of his family were in constant fear of their Father. After bring drafted into the Confederate Army, Zechariah murdered his superior officer in cold blood during an argument. After deserting, he soon began to have a taste for human flesh after murdering a store owner and soon cannibalizing his body. It said that Zechariah went rogue and soon ended up becoming the Wendigo, an evil spirit in Native American legend; anyone who eats the flesh of another human gains their souls or power, but must continue eating more and more to keep the curse going. He was documented as being one of America's worst serial killers, having killed up to more than fifteen thousand innocent men, women, and children during the past two centuries. '''Appearance Zechariah has pale skin and is said to have antlers on the top of his head. It represents a deer's antlers as some sort of decoy. His hair was originally black, but ended up being white due to the transformation. His eyes are crimson red during the day but soon turn white during the night that glows in the distance. He wears a black shirt, a bloodied white jacket, white skinny jeans that are also bloodied, black finger-less gloves, and black combat boots. Keep in mind that his appearance is up to date. Not much is known about his appearance during the 1800s. His Civil War uniform was thrown into a river. One of Zechariah's most striking features are his antlers. According to the Wendigo legend, the spirits have these types of antlers that are similar to those of deers that roam the forests of both the Northern and Southern forests of the United States. As a type of disguise, Zech uses it to lure unsuspecting victims into his ambush. He also has a white medical mask on his face. This is because his mouth is comprised of rows of sharp, jagged teeth. He keeps them covered because the other Pastas claim that it "freaks them out." Personality Before becoming a Wendigo, Zechariah was a shy and quiet boy who got along with almost any children his age. Upon becoming a Wendigo, he changed dramatically. He soon developed behaviors that are labled as sadism today. As of today, he is a sadistic cannibal who will threaten anyone he comes into contact with. Because of this, Slenderman thinks it's best for him to reside in the forest that surrounds the Mansion. His real emotions are kept hidden from the other Pastas. Story Born to a family of farmers, Zechariah was the youngest of three children to Deborah and Alexander Smith. The father, Alexander, was an alcoholic who would often berate his wife. The mother, Deborah, was a hard working mother who supported her children in any way she can. That all changed one night when Alexander began to abuse his wife. He hated that he had to watch over four children whenever she was in the city. Alexander claimed that he never wanted children to begin with. "I can't take this shit anymore, Deb." He said furiously. His wife feared for the worst. "Honey, please! They're our children! We can't just -" "Shut your fucking mouth!" Alex yelled. He then grabbed an empty whiskey bottle and smashed it against Deborah's head. Deborah fell back, her head began bleeding from the glass that cut her. She places her hands on top of her head, as blood began dripping onto her dress. Alexander threatened her with another bottle if she tried to escape the house. "Now," He panted. "I have to deal with our children!" Alexander began marching towards the bedrooms where Zechariah and his siblings were hiding. Slamming the door open, Alex grabbed his eldest daughter, Mary, by the hair as her siblings watched in horror. Mary did her best to try and escape her father's grasp, but he was too large for her to knock over. Alex drags her into the living room where Deborah was. She was now laying on the floor, as blood continued to drip from her head. "Alex, please!" Deborah yelled. "Just let her go! Leave the children out of this! They didn't do anything to you to even begin with!" She began to sob. Alexander wasn't moved at all by her agonizing words. "Once I'm finished with this fucking whore," Alex hissed. "I'll lock up her and the rest of your kids in the fucking cellar! But first, you're gonna watch, bitch! You're gonna watch what I'm about to do to our whore of a daughter!" Deborah looks up. "W-What are you doing?!" Alexander begins to rip off Mary's dress, exposing her breasts. She tries to fight back, but her father held both of her arms to the floor. He then rips off her underwear. "Look at your fucking cunt!" Alex yelled. "Look at yourself you whore!" Deborah begins to sob violently. Alexander then begins to rape his own daughter in front of Deborah. He beats Mary several times, fracturing her nose. "You like it when I fuck your cunt, you bitch?!" Alexander screamed. After several minutes, Alexander plants his own seed inside of Mary, much to Deborah's horror. He pulls up his pants and walks over to his wife. "I'll let the children live but you'll always fucking remember this." Going to the kitchen, Alex returns with a knife. Kneeling down, he grabs Deborah's arm and cuts off her ring finger. As his wife is screaming in agony, Alexander grabs the ring, some money, and leaves the house. After his mother's suicide and father's disappearance, Zechariah went rogue and abandons his siblings. By the age of 16, he was drafted into the Confederate Army. But even there, Zechariah stirred up some trouble. One night, he got into an argument with the drill officer who was in charge of his platoon. In a fit of rage, Zechariah grabbed his bowie knife and slashed the mans throat. The man fell back as blood escaped from the wound. He tried to yell for help but quickly ended up choking on his own blood. Zech then begins to stab him repeatedly on the neck, face, and abdomen to make sure the mans dead. After stopping, Zechariah got up and looked down at the man's face. It was a bloodied mess of blood, brain matter, and skull fragments. "It didn't have to end like this," Zechariah said quietly. Zechariah took the mans revolver and any other valuables he had in his office. One of those being a letter. He went outside and mounted a horse. A soldier saw him and stopped to ask, "Where you heading?" "I got something to deliver. Bosses' orders." Zechariah replied. And just like that, Zech escaped. After realizing that he just got away with murder, the bloodlust began to pool inside of him. "Fucking idiot didn't even notice the blood on me." Zech thought to himself. After some hours, Zechariah arrived at a small and quiet town somewhere in Georgia. He dismounted his horse and walked over to the local general store. Inside, a black man was counting the cash in tn the register. "Fine day to you sir," The man said. That's when he noticed Zechariah's bloodied uniform. "Sir, are you alright? What's with all the blood you got on ya? Just came back from the battlefield?" "Oh, this?" Zechariah replied. "It's nothing. I just slaughtered some pigs, Negro. I was hoping if you knew the address on this here letter." Zech gives the man the letter. He examines it. Soon, he tells Zech, "Sorry, don't know the address but I think you should be looking in the woods over yonder." "That's not what I meant," Zech said. He goes up to the front door and locks it. "What's going on here?" The main asked. Pulling out the revolver, Zechariah orders the man to get on his knees. "Please, I'll pay you everything I got, son! Here, you can even have everything in the register! Just please let me go! I won't tell anyone!" The man begged. "I know you won't", Zechariah whispered. Pulling out the bowie knife, Zech slashes the mans throat. Blood drips down from the mans neck like a waterfall. "You know, I never got a bite to eat since I got here. You'll just have to be my dinner." Zechariah begins to rip chunks of flesh from the mans body. Soon after doing that, he begins to eat them. The meat was so bloody, that blood drips from Zech's mouth. It was the best thing Zechariah ever got to put inside of his mouth. "Those cannibals deep in the Congo were right," Zech said. "You humans do taste like pigs." Looking at the clock that read 3:17 A.M., Zech decided it was time to leave. "Well, Negro, I'll leave you here to rot and decompose. But don't you worry about me. There are other people that seem easy to kill like you." Zechariah leaves the town and heads off into the woods the man talked about. After dismounting the horse, he goes and sets off on foot. Looking at the letter, he realizes the address was a cabin that is hidden deep within the woods. These woods were not like the ones Zechariah were familiar with in the North. Something was very off about these forests. Nonetheless, Zech was eager to to kill more to satisfy his bloodlust. He began to think to himself while cleaning the knife. "My little search has gotten me this far, but for what exactly? Killing is as easy as breathing." The woods were thickened with trees in almost every direction, making it difficult for sunlight to come through when morning came. Hours go by, and Zechariah begins to have severe stomach pain. This wasn't because of the human flesh he ate, but because he was starving. It was almost as if he hadn't eaten anything for a month. Stopping to sit next to a tree, Zechariah clutched his stomach. The hunger was almost too much for him to even handle. He craved something to feast on. Not food, nor water. He wanted to feast on human flesh and drink their blood. That's when he heard the snapping of a twig. Reacting quickly, Zech hid behind the tree. Peeking his head, he noticed two men at some sort of makeshift camp the two made. "I need something to eat," Zechariah whispered. However, Zechariah noticed that both men were armed with rifles. He had to come up with a plan or risk death. Looking around him, Zech noticed some rocks the size of baseballs. He had to rely on stealth if he's going to feast on flesh. Picking up the rock, he first tried to determine the men's distance between him - which was about 35 feet. He then observed the two men. One was sleeping while the other tended the fire. With the rock, Zechariah threw it in the direction opposite of the two men. "Who's out there?" The man called out. Leaving his sleeping partner behind, the man continued to investigate the source of the noise. Zechariah waited until the man was coming to his direction. There, he waited silently with his knife in hand. When the man turned, Zechariah ambushed him. With the knife, he buried it deep within the man's chest. With one swift cut, he sliced open the man's chest cavity, exposing his rib cage. He fell back as Zechariah began clawing into his abdomen. Blood began to pool around the man. Zechariah then pulls out the mans liver. He consumes it with only two bites. Next was the mans kidneys; also gone in two bites. Then came the small and large intestines, and finally the man's stomach. Zechariah feasted on the man's organs as he choked on his own blood. "I must have more!", Zech growled. He began to viciously pull out the mans ribs. One. By. One. With the rib cage opened, Zechariah feasted on the lungs and lastly, the heart which was still beating. The man soon died due to severe blood loss and shock. Zechariah went over to the other man who was sleeping the whole time. Strangely enough, each still wasn't satisfied. It was as if something was controlling him to kill. The man suddenly wakes up to find Zechariah standing besides him. "Who are you?!" The man shouted. "The boy who just ate your friend over there," Zech said. He points over to the skeleton of his dead partner. In a fit of rage, he tackles Zechariah to the ground. He begins to choke Zech as he screams to his face "Wendigo! You're a fucking Wendigo!" Zechariah got the upper hand and swiftly slashes the man's throat. He soon feasts on his body leaving nothing but a skeleton behind. He then climbs into the men's tent and soon falls asleep. As he slept, he felt as if something was talking in his dreams. Specifically, talking towards him. Morning arrives. After changing out of his bloodied clothes, Zechariah sets off in search of the supposed address on the letter. It wasn't long before he eventually arrived at a seemingly abandoned mansion or plantation. He then pulls out the letter. "Should this be the correct location?" He thought to himself. The door clicked and soon opened by itself. Zechariah steps inside the dark mansion. But before the door closed, he blacked out and collapsed to the floor. Waking up, he finds himself in a room. No beds. No windows. Nothing. Glancing up at the door, he spots a tall humanoid figure. It appeared to be at least 12 feet tall. Its face lacks eyes, a nose, and mouth. At its back, tentacles appeared. The arms almost reached the floor. Zechariah uttered out, "What are you?" The creature introduced itself as the "Slender Man". "He" then explained to Zech that he found his mansion. He had been observing his every behavior as soon he had stepped foot into his forest. The Slender Man offered Zechariah to become his "Proxy". Zechariah, suspicious of the creature's proposition, accepted his offer. "Now if you'll excuse me," Zechariah said to the Slender Man. "The hunger is starting again." Facts * Zechariah is currently 20 years old. His real age is supposedly over 167 years old. * There is speculation over his catch phrase. But it seems to be "The hunger is starting again." * He is a Wendigo, an evil spirit in Native American folklore. * Zechariah is known as the first Proxy of Slender Man, before Masky or Hoody. * Although his main weapon is a knife, Zechariah primarily devours his victims instead of using weapons. * His favorite food is, you guessed it, human flesh. * Although cannibalism comes with severe health risks, Zechariah is immune to almost every known disease or virus associated with cannibalism. * He is rarely seen in his Wendigo form by the other Pastas. * Zechariah's favorite color is white. * As Zechariah ages, his bloodlust and power grows stronger. * His hunger is never satisfied; Zech will go to great lengths to consume more humans. * Although he has his own bedroom within the Mansion, he tends to sleep deep within the forest. * Zechariah is said to watch over the woods that surrounds the Creepypasta Mansion. * Eyeless Jack tends to hang out with Zechariah, despite being threatened on multiple occasions. * Zechariah is known to speak and understand Algonquin and various Native American languages. Theme Song Theme song: Main Theme of Cannibal Holocaust by Riz Ortolani Category:Male Category:Mature Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Spirit Category:Cannibal Category:Proxies Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Overpowered Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer